


A secret occasion

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 15:06:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20438033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: A first date.





	A secret occasion

Our story begins in a secret location within Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, only two people in Hogwarts know of it. Charity Burbage is on her very first date with Professor Cuthbert Binns.

Charity smiled. "This is nice."

Cuthbert asked, "Where did you find this room?"

Charity smirked. "That's a secret, maybe I'll tell you about it one day."

Cuthbert said, "I reckon one of your friends told you."

Charity replied, "I might have had a certain magical map of Hogwarts at one point, but you can't tell another soul."

Cuthbert beamed, "I promise, Charity."


End file.
